rp_logfandomcom-20200213-history
Journey Into Color Blind
Dot runs in on the menu screen and chose an unused save file quickly, sighing when all his Color Points flew away after he did so. "Ok, I'm gonna set up the settings for this-" "Wait, this feels weird." SF was not used to the style of the game making him a teddy bear on entry. He then noticed something. "Wait, where's my mouth?" "Well, my game's style pretty much makes mouths invisible on more complex people, except when the mouth is important." "MY MOUTH IS DEFINITELY IMPORTANT." "This is.... Odd." Puppet said while looking down at his new form. "Yeah, my game has a cartoon-ish style. Also, you better hope that the fact that both of you are taller then me does not effect your hit box." Dot said, getting the settings for the game set. "We're all gonna have to share Color Points so health will be tight in this." "I bet I won't take a single hit." Puppet said confidently. "Bet one of you will die on the first Squarell." Dot sighed. He was about to set it on easy for them but he stops. "..." "Pfft, fat chance." "Or better yet, you all will get stuck on the Snap Dragon at the end of level 1." Dot said. "It's a red one too, not exactly the fastest thing." Dot added on. "Stop arguing please..." Shadow Freddy whined "Again, fat chance." Puppet said in the same arrogant tone he's been using. Dot decides to set it on easy so that (he's thinking this) the ones from the other games don't lose all 3 lives on level 1. "So, are we ready to go yet?" Puppet asked impatiently. "Not night mode, Fluffy says stuff even I can't understand, what about-" "Wait, why'd you set it on easy?" SF asked, butting in. "I am not gonna have you two use up all your lives on level one and get yourselves locked out of the save file." "Pfft, set it to hard." Puppet said arrogantly "I'm setting it to normal." Dot said in his 'and that's final' voice. "Just get out of my way." Puppet said while trying to pull Dot away from the options. (Puppet, nu, you'll die if it's on hard.) "Shut up." "My game, my rules!" Dot said, pushing Puppet away despite not having hands. Puppet glared at Dot. "Hard difficulty, NOW." (Puppet, stop. Just let him keep it on normal.) "Who asked you? All you do is command salamanders!" (... Piss off.) "Fine, you're gonna be taking 1-UPs like popcorn, but ok." Dot said, setting the game to hard. The menu music got noticeably faster (when it was set to easy, it got slower). "We finally ready now?" Puppet asked. "I don't know, are we?" Dot asked sarcastically. "Anyway, level one is a tutorial level before we get to Maroon Mountains so you might not lose all 3 lives on it." "FIne." Puppet said flatly "And level one has 6 Color Points stashed in it, don't hoard them." Dot said, getting ready to hit start. "Wait! Why are Puppet's face stripes grey?" "Because we haven't earned that color yet." "Shall we start already?" Puppet asked impatiently. "Fine, wanna skip the cutscene too?" Dot asked. "No, I am intending on making you see the cutscenes from our game." Puppet said somewhat mischievously. "Ok. You guys'll see it in 3rd person due to the fact that you aren't in it." Dot said before finally starting the game. ---- SF and Puppet both see the cutscene from the POV a player would; the camera starts focused on a colorful town, the world entirely in color. It zooms in to show a party being thrown, Dot is visible, as well as Flutter and Fluffy and many, many colorful butterflies... A shadow gets cast over them and everyone looks up. the camera pans up to show the silhouette of something serpent-like flying over, and clouds starting to cover the sky and turn grey, and it starts storming hard, the camera pans back down to everyone taking cover and the colors 'melting' off of everything as the colorful butterflies get blown away. Everyone at the party but Dot slows to a stop and passed out, and Dot worked to wake up Flutter and Fluffy, managing to wake Flutter up. After a brief, unhearable chat, they both leave and the cutscene ended, Dot, SF, and Puppet now at the start of a very grey level 1, and the lack of background music is noticeable. ---- "... What just happened?" SF asked. "Cutscene, apparently." Puppet said, looking around at the bleak landscape. Dot sighed and went ahead, SF following, but then they were stopped by Flutter. "Hey, Dot, you might need some- wait... Is there even a player behind the screen?" "Nope." "Ok, I'm breaking script then. Who are those two?" "We're from a game that would make your colors bleed, if you had any, that is." Puppet said rudely. "EXCUSE ME?!" Flutter's steaming and Dot quickly grabs a wing (DESPITE NOT HAVING HANDS) while Flutter tried to charge, resulting in them being held in place yelling at Puppet. "DON'T EXPECT ANY HELP FROM ME YOU STUPID DOLL!" "Flutterit'snotworthitit'snotworthitit'snotworthit." Dot said quickly. "Why are they being a hot-head?" SF asked, hiding behind Puppet. "Don't know, SF. Probably because they're jealous that our home is always in FULL COLOR." Puppet said loudly and rudely. (Puppet, you're being an ass.) Puppet ignores SC. "You know if I let go, you're losing a life, right?" Dot said while holding on, Flutter slowly dragging him along while trying to get to Puppet. "Pfft, little gray butterfly can't hurt me!" Puppet said arrogantly. (Tim, you're on thin ice here.) "Shut. Up. NOW." "You know they're bigger then you counting the- FLUTTER NO!" Dot lost his grip and Flutter charged at Puppet, SF decides to get out of the way by jumping Puppet grins at Flutter before jumping, doing a flip in midair Flutter slowed to a stop before turning around and aiming for Puppet again, Dot moving back away and SF hiding behind Dot. "Hmm... If they're using the attack pattern I think they are, he's gonna get a surprise on the 3rd charge." Dot said to himself. Puppet pretends to pull out a cape and holds it to the side. "Toro! Toro!" He called out. "Flutter, stop before you hit him, we don't need him to start the game with 2 lives instead of 3!" Dot yelled while Flutter charged at Puppet for the second time. Puppet jumps up again, this time doing a twirl in the air. Flutter slowed to a stop in front of Dot, before turning around and getting ready for the 3rd charge at him. "Flutter, stop, we don't need everyone fighting in this game." Puppet laughed a bit. "I would taunt you some more, but I'm fresh out of ideas for things to rub in your face." Puppet said arrogantly. (Do I even need to say that he's saying it arrogantly anymore?) Flutter was NOT happy and they charged again, but this time, instead of flapping their wings fast like a humming bird, they seem to be gliding fast. "Too easy~!" Puppet said as he jumped again. Flutter suddenly flapped their wings hard, sending them at a curve up into Puppet's jump arc while Dot sighed to himself. Puppet saw Flutter coming up towards him. "AH-*Bloop*" And with that, down to life two. Flutter simply flew off after that while Dot waited for Puppet to reappear while SF started freaking out a bit. Puppet reappears after a moment and immediately starts glaring at Flutter "Ok, if you're done getting beaten up by the tutorial, we need to go right and progress." Dot said while SF ran over to Puppet. "Are you ok?!" "Yeah, I'm fine..." Puppet said while glaring at Dot and Flutter. "His death will be a lot less pleasant." ((Flutter flew off the screen.)) "Well, because you bleeped off the tutor, I guess I'll explain stuff." Dot said, starting to walk 'to the right' due to it being a 2D game. ('Kay, ignore those parts.) Puppet reluctantly followed. SF followed behind Puppet while Dot passed by what looked like a square with a tail. It was also completely grey and it's eyes were closed, the square, curled tail laying on the ground behind it, limp. "Don't even try, you can't touch sleeping enemies and they can't touch you." Dot said. "... That thing sorta reminds me of something..." SF said quietly to Puppet. "... Yeah, definitely familiar," Puppet said, glaring at the creature slightly Dot then looks up at a bubble, looking like it contains a tiny butterfly. "So, who wants the first Color Point? It'll wake the Squarell to get it but we need it." "... Can I have it?" SF asked. "Sure." Puppet said to SF. SF walked over and jumped up to the bubble, popping it. The butterfly was grey at first, then the color red faded in, coloring a few tiny flowers on the ground, the butterfly, and, of course, the Squarell, which promptly woke up. There is now background music, being a slow drum beat, and the creature slowly hopped forward slightly with each beat. More to be added Category:Misc.